The present invention relates to a ski boot, particularly to an easily portable ski boot.
Since a conventional ski boot is larger in size and weight than an ordinary boot or shoe, it is more uneasy to carry the ski boot than to carry the ordinary boot or shoe. For that reason, a carrying means was developed to make it possible to easily carry the ski boot.
Such a carrying means is a looped rubber band as disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Application No. 22496/79. Another such carrying means is a sheet bag which has a handle at the top of the bag and is put in a ski boot and inflated with air, as disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model application (OPI) No. 3853/77 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application"). Yet another such carrying means is a special container in which a ski boot is accommodated to be carried with the container, as disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model
Applications Nos. 154147/75 and 137771/84. By the carrying means, the ski boots larger in size and weight than an ordinary boot or shoe can be easily carried. However, there is a problem that the carrying means such as the looped rubber band, the sheet bag and the special container, which is provided separately from the ski boot, needs to be prepared separated from the boot and be carried separately from the boot at the time of the non-use thereof. There is another problem that it is troublesome to inflate the sheet bag with the air or put the ski boot in the special case, for example, particularly with glove-wearing hands on a skiing slope in very cold weather or under a similar condition.